The present invention is related to clocks and more particularly to a clock the hour and minute hands of which are respectively driven to rotate at half speed, relative to the hour and minute hands of the conventional clock, for indicating time over the upper half part of a dial plate.
A clock generally has dial plate marked with figures around its circumference, and an hour hand, a minute hand and a seconds hand respectively driven by a hour shaft, a minute shaft and a seconds shaft to rotate on the dial plate for indicating time. It is an idea of the present inventor to design a clock which operates in an unique manner absolutely different from the conventional clock so that accurate time indication can be achieved by means of a hour hand and a minute hand running over the upper half part of a dial plate. The hour and minute hands have each two opposite ends symmetrically extending outward and are driven to rotate at half speed relative to the hour and minute hands of the conventional clock, and the dial plate has a series of numerals from 1 to 12 equidistantly marked around the circumference of the upper half part of the dial plate. When one end of the hour or minute hand passes through the numerals on the upper half part of the dial plate, the other end of the hour or minute hand passes through the plain area of the lower half part of the dial plate. By means of the foregoing arrangement, the function of accurate time indication is not affected.